russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by RPN television network in the Philippines, broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN TV-9 Manila, owned and managed by Nine Media Corporation, an Aliw Broadcasting Corporation affiliate through the facilities of Radio Philippines Network. Its original local programming includes news, public affairs and public service programs are produced by RPN News and Public Affairs, original telenovelas and drama anthology, musical and variety shows, comedy and gag shows, music videos, entertainment news, and game and reality shows are produced by RPN Entertainment Group, educational and children's programs produced by the network itself and sports shows are produced by RPN Sports. The network also provides drama series, reality, movies, animes, children's programs and cartoons, and telenovelas from Mexico and Korea. Most of American TV shows are from broadcast networks such as NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, and The CW. telenovelas from Mexico amd Korea, anime series (dubbed in Filipino) from Japan, and children's programs and cartoons from the United States and European countries. RPN also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the list of the previously aired programs of RPN, check List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) * NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009, 2016) * NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * ''Ronda 9'' (2018, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RPN NewsBreak (1982-1989, 1994-2003, 2013) 'Morning shows' * Kayo Naman! (2019) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2019) Entertainment news *''E-Extra'' (2018) 'Drama' Primetime *''Anna Fuerte'' (2019) Weekends *''Wattpad Presents'' (2018) Sports *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' (2003-2007, 2015) *''MBA on RPN'' (2013) 'Variety' * Donnalyn (2018) * Fanparty (2018) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Reality * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Game' * Kabarkada, Break the Bank (2016) * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) * That's My Date (2019) 'Music videos' *''One Sound'' (2018) Comedy * Gag Kulit (2018) * Happy Chie (2018) 'Archival' *''Throwback TV'' (2018) 'Public affairs' * Doktor ng Bayan (2018) * Du30 on Duty (2018) * Gabi ni Tinsay (2018) * Inside the Story (2018) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1998-2000, July 21, 2001-2006, 2013-2018, 2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2013) * Legal Forum (1992-2003, 2017, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Lingkod Bayan (2014, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) * Tell the People (1983-1997, 2014-2016, 2019) * Totoo TV (2018) 'Informative' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2000-2007, 2013) *''Confectionary Patry'' (2018) *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-2015, 2018) 'Children's shows' * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (re-run, 2003, as part of Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? since 2019) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007, 2017) * Sunday TV Mass (1986-2012, 2013) * Three Minutes a Day with Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (2018, produced by Family Rosary Crusade) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Legend' *''' - Fresh episode '''† - English-language audio ‡''' - Tagalog-language dubbed audio '''Animated Weekends * Ben 10 (2016 TV series)‡ (2018) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures‡ (2018) * Noddy, Toyland Detective‡ (2018) * The Garfield Show‡ (2018) 'Anime' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card‡ (2018) *Gundam Build Divers‡ (2018) *Naruto Shippuden‡ (2018) *Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures‡ (2018) 'Children's shows' * ''Barney & Friends‡ (1999-2003, 2010-2011, 2014) * Sesame Street‡ (1970-1980, 2009-2011, 2014-2017, 2018) 'Drama' * La Vecina‡ (March 25, 2019, produced by Televisa) * Touch Your Heart‡ (2019, produced by tvN) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Kabrakada Box Office‡ (2015) * Saturday Night Blockbusters‡ (2015) * Sunday's Big Event‡ (1989-2007, 2013) ** Academy Awards† (1960-2007, 2013) ** American Music Awards† (2010, 2013) ** Billboard Music Awards† (2018) ** Country Music Association Awards† (2018) ** Golden Globe Awards† (2009-2010, 2014) ** Grammy Awards† (2013) ** Miss America† (2018) ** Miss Universe† (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Miss Teen USA† (1983-2006, 2013) ** Miss USA† (1975-2006, 2013) ** People's Choice Awards† (2017) ** Saturn Awards† (2018) ** Teen Choice Awards† (2018) ** Victoria's Secret Fashion Show† (2013) 'U.S. TV series' 'Drama, fantasy, action, mystery and superhero' * Arrow‡ (season 5-present: May 8, 2018) * MacGyver (2016 TV series)‡ (October 21, 2016) * Riverdale‡ (February 5, 2018) * Roswell, New Mexico† (June 26, 2019) * Siren‡ (season 3-present: March 6, 2019) 'Reality/non-scripted' * Survivor: Island of the Idols† (September 2019) Regional programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut and region/s where the show airs in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * ''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (TV-12 Baguio) * ''Ronda 8 Negros'' (TV-8 Bacolod) * ''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (TV-9 Cebu) * ''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (TV-5 Zamboanga) * ''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) * ''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (TV-9 Davao) 'Reality' * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Informative' * Passionately Yours (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) Future programming 'Acquired' Koreanovelas *''Argon'' (2019) *''Introverted Boss'' (2019) *''Lawless Lawyer'' (2019) *''My Strange Hero'' (2019) *''Prison Playbook'' (2019) *''Familiar Wife'' (2019) *''Where Stars Land'' (2019) Telenovelas *''Head Over Heels'' (2019) *''Qué pobres tan ricos'' (2019) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2019) *''Sightless Love'' (2019) *''It Had To Be You'' (2019) *''Mi adorable maldición'' (2019) U.S. TV series *''Survivor: Island of the Idols'' (September 2019) See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * CNN Philippines Program Schedule (free TV channel 19) * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows Category:Philippine television-related lists